


Wax and Wane

by ragnarok89



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Fate/stay night: Heaven's Feel (Anime 2017)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Bedside Vigils, Dark Magic, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Healing, Holy Grail War (Fate), Implied/Referenced Abuse, Late Night Conversations, Master/Servant, Missing Scene, One Shot, Route: Heaven's Feel, Secret Relationship, Self-Doubt, Short One Shot, Sleeping Together, Writer's Block
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 11:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16702009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. “There is no need to apologize, Sakura. I may serve your brother, but I am your Servant. Come hell or high water.”





	Wax and Wane

It was times like these that Sakura didn't know if she could ever sleep again. The dark magic imposed upon her had followed her into her dreams; though she was sure she couldn't conjure up such shadows, the mental pain from her nightmares was real. For her, sleep was almost impossible.

A flicker of cold light from the open curtains jolted Sakura from her thoughts. Her heart skipped a beat, and her eyes blinked open to see Rider standing by her bedside, almost keeping a vigil on her.

"Is something the matter, Sakura?"

Breathing out a sigh of relief, Sakura sat up in her bed slowly, adjusting her eyes to the woman beside her. She was used to the Servant's presence by now. "Oh, it's only you, Rider. I just couldn't sleep, that's all."

Instead of responding, Rider sat down on Sakura's bed, who moved over to make room for her new companion. The two sat quietly side by side, and eyes meeting.

"Thank you for staying with me, for being my Servant. I know I'm not the Master you expected, but it means a lot that you're here." Sakura uttered, playing with a loose hair ribbon.

"There is no need to apologize, Sakura. I may serve your brother, but I am  _your_  Servant. Come hell or high water." Rider gave Sakura a soft smile, threading her hand with the girl's, and Sakura's heart swelled hearing the woman's words.

A long hush fell between them, between the tentative questions and unspoken answers hanging in the air.

"Have you ever thought about leaving?" Rider asked, her voice quiet.

"Leaving? Like running away, Rider?"

"Yes, running away."

Sakura paused, but only shook her head. "No, I haven't. I wish it was that simple," She answered simply.

Rider nodded; she went back to looking outward as Sakura started to fall asleep.  _I wish it was as well, Sakura_ , she thought. She took the girl in her arms and kissed the top of her head.

'I hope so', she wanted to say, but it came out as, "It will be."

She knew that that was really what she meant.


End file.
